Prince John
Prince John played Watto in Animation Star Wars He is an alien junk dealer Prince John Played Captain Hook In Chip Pan Prince John played The Bad Wizard in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) He is a Wizard Prince John played The Mouseking (in flashback) in The Meerkat Prince He is a mouse in the flashback Prince John played Scar in The Tigger King He is an evil lion Prince John played Jafar in Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) and Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version) He is a sorcerer Prince John played Old Jafar in Ericladdin He is an old man Prince John played Razoul in Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Steele, and Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard leader Prince John played one of Razoul's Henchmen in Kovuladdin He is a henchman Prince John played the Indian Chief in Eric Pan He is an Indian chief Prince John played Lord Rothbart in The Kangaroo Princess & The Mouse Princess ???? He is a sorcerer Prince John Played Syndrome In The Incredibles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a Super Villian Prince John played Hades in Streakules He is a devil and the ruler of the Underworld Prince John played Shan Yu's Scout In Nala (Mulan) He is a scout Prince John played Lucifer in Bellerella He is a evil cat. Prince John played Ed in The Mammal king He is a crazy hyena Prince John played Shere Khan in The Mammal Book He is a menacing tiger Prince John played Pete in Robin Hood, Friar Tuck & Little John the Three Musketeers He is a captain Prince John played Prince Achmed in Bagheeraladdin He is a prince Prince John played Jafar in Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version), Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version), Dudleyladdin, and Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John He is a sorcerer Prince John played Firelord Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Prince John played Kaltag in Simbalto He is a snow dog Prince John played Steele in Dudleyto He is a husky Prince John Played Red cat In All Mice Go To Heaven 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) Prince John played Nigel in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He is a Bird Prince John Played Prince Hans in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Handsome Villian Prince John Played Ratigan in Prince John Played Utility Belt Buzz in Animal Villain Story 2 He is a new belt Prince John Played Mr. Burns in Disney The Simpsons Prince John Played Killer in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) Portayals In Balto Hood he was played by Steele In Fievel Hood He was played by Cat R Waul In Danny Hood He was played by Tai Lung In Buzz Hood He was played by Gaston In Trent Hood He was played by Lord Rothbart In Fievel Hood He was played by Cat R. Waul In Orinoco Hood He was played by Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear In Eddy Hood He was played by Blackthorne Shore In Basil Hood He Was Played By Jenner In Wart Hood He was Played By Mcleach In Scar Hood He Was Played By Simba In Dimitri Hood He Was Played By FrolloCategory:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:LionsCategory:Robin Hood CharactersCategory:AntagonistsCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Red CharactersCategory:Yellow CharactersCategory:White CharactersCategory:Brown CharactersCategory:Blue CharactersCategory:Animal VillainsCategory:Ugly CharactersCategory:Fievel and olivia's adventures villainsCategory:CatsCategory:BrothersCategory:IdiotsCategory:Cry Babies Category:No